After The Rain Before The Rainbow
by Sui Cide In Stinct
Summary: Gaara dan Neji yang saling menunggu ditengah hujan meski terpisahkan oleh jarak yang membentang..


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NejixGaara

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Warning: OOC, AU, Shonen-ai, Gaje, Maksa, etc.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

**Disaat hujan aku merindukanmu**

**Berharap kau masih bersamaku**

**Meski kenyataan tak seperti yang kuinginkan**

**Namun disaat hujan itulah aku bisa mengenangmu.

* * *

**

**REI-CHAN YUKI**

Present.

**AFTER THE RAIN BEFORE THE RAINBOW

* * *

**

_Hujan yang turun hari kemarin_

_Sudahkah menyampaikan rinduku padamu_

"Neji…" Panggil Gaara lirih. Matanya tak henti menatap hujan yang turun lewat jendela rumahnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Gaara beralih menatap sebuah foto yang terbingkai rapi di dinding kamarnya. Foto saat ia bersama Neji disebuah bangku taman. Ketika itu kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Neji.

Gaara menantikan hujan reda di sebuah bangku taman, merasa hujan tak lagi menimpanya, ia menengadah. Barulah ia sadar ada orang yang memayunginya dari air hujan.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau berada disini terus." Orang itu berambut coklat panjang dan memiliki mata lavender yang meneduhkan.

_Ataukah rinduku melebur_

_Bersama udara yang menguap ke langit_

"Gaara, apa kau masih mengingatku?" Neji membiarkan hujan mengguyur dirinya di bangku taman itu.

Hampir satu tahun lamanya ia selalu berada disana ketika hari hujan. Ia sedang menunggu. Menunggu kehadiran seseorang yang pernah ia temui disana.

Dia memiliki rambut merah bata dan bertato kanji 'ai' di dahinya, dia juga memiliki iris mata hijau jade yang indah, wajahnya yang sangat manis membuat Neji langsung tertarik pada pemuda itu.

"Kapanpun kau datang, Gaara. Aku pasti akan ada disini…"

_Hujan yang turun dihari ini_

_Akankah menyampaikan perasaanku padamu_

"Jika pelangi sudah muncul, apa kau masih ada disana?" Gaara mendekap fotonya bersama Neji.

"Apa kau juga tetap memiliki perasaan seperti yang ku punya." Gaara memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan memori masa lalu berputar di otaknya.

Saat Neji tersenyum padanya, saat Neji mengenggam tangannya, saat Neji mendekap erat dirinya, dan saat Neji berjanji padanya. Semua masih bisa diingat Gaara dengan jelas.

"Apa perasaan ini sampai padamu, Neji…"

_Ataukah hari ini pun_

_Perasaanku menguap menjadi butiran udara hampa_

"Gaara, kau bisa mendengarku? Aku ingin kau kembali, segera…"

Perasaan yang Neji punya pada Gaara sulit ia hapuskan. Ia sudah terlanjur sangat mencintai Gaara. Hari-hari yang berganti tak membuat perasaannya pudar. Perasaannya justru semakin kuat setiap harinya.

Hatinya sudah ia serahkan sepenuhnya untuk Gaara. Sehingga tak ada tempat untuk orang lain. Ia percaya pada akhirnya ia dan Gaara bisa bertemu kembali. Entah itu besok satu tahun lagi atau kapanpun. Neji akan setia menunggu datangnya hari itu.

_Setiap tetes hujan yang turun_

_Akankah merangkai kata dariku untukmu_

"Aku rindu setiap detik yang pernah kita lalui." Gaara keluar dari kamarnya menuju halaman belakang rumah.

Ia berdiri memandang awan hitam yang menumpahkan hujan. Setiap tetes air yang menyentuh dirinya semakin membuat ia merindukan Neji.

"Aku ingin memutar kembali waktu dan tetap bersamamu, Neji."

Hujan yang ia rasakan sangat berbeda ketika ia sendirian. Andai saat itu Neji ada disana, Gaara tak akan merasa kedinginan seperti ini. Karena jika bersama Neji, ia akan di dekap Neji erat, memberinya kehangatan dihatinya, menghapuskan rasa dingin yang menjalari tubuhnya.

_Mungkinkah hujan di hari ini_

_Ikut tak memperdulikan pesanku untukmu_

Neji berlari ke sebuah bukit dekat taman itu. Disana ia dan Gaara juga pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ketika hujan mulai reda, Neji dan Gaara menghitung mundur untuk kemunculan pelangi. kemudian mereka merebahkan diri di bukit itu sampai pelangi menghilang, dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Pelangi sebentar lagi muncul, Gaara."

Hujan yang turun perlahan mereda. Sinar matahari pun mulai menyusup menghapus awan hitam di langit.

"Apakah saat ini kau menghitungnya bersamaku, Gaara…."

_Jika esok hujan kembali turun_

_Haruskah aku percaya rinduku akan terbang padamu_

"Neji,, pelangi mulai muncul." Bahu Gaara bergetar. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan air matanya agar tak tumpah. Karena ia pernah berjanji pada Neji untuk tidak menangis. Ia akan terus tersenyum pada Neji dan juga pada semua orang.

"Tiga.. Dua.." Gaara menghitung mundur. Sama seperti yang dulu selalu ia lakukan bersama Neji.

Pelangi mulai membentang diatas langit. Perlahan warna-warna pelangi tampak semakin jelas di langit biru itu.

Setetes air mata Gaara mengalir di pipinya, disusul air mata lain yang jatuh berderai. Tangisan Gaara pun pecah.

_Tidakkah setiap harinya sama_

_Rinduku berakhir menguap tanpa pernah sampai padamu_

"Satu.."

Pelangi di langit biru itu membentang sempurna menampakkan keindahan tujuh warnanya. Neji tersenyum miris. Kesempatannya sekali lagi berakhir sia-sia. Gaara tak datang kesana.

Meskipun sudah puluhan kali ia berharap, semua tak pernah berujung pada kehadiran Gaara. Sosok yang dicintainya itu tak pernah tampak dihadapannya. Namun tak pernah ia pikirkan untuk menyerah. Apapun yang terjadi ia akan berada disana. Berharap hujan lain yang turun akan mengantarkan Gaara padanya.

_Haruskah aku masih berharap hujan akan peduli_

_Sementara selama ini hujan tak mendengarku_

Ketika hujan reda sebelum pelangi muncul. Neji akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Namun sebelum hujan datang lagi, Gaara lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya. sungguh Gaara sangat menyesal karena ia belum mengetahui apa yang ingin Neji katakan padanya.

Andai saja ia bisa kembali ke tempat itu dan menemui Neji disana, ia pasti takkan menyesali setiap hari yang terus berlalu dihadapannya. Ia hanya bisa menghitung berapa hujan yang sudah ia lewatkan tanpa pergi ke tempat itu lagi. Tempat dimana Neji menunggunya.

Atau setidaknya itu anggapan Gaara. Belum tentu Neji masih berada disana. Mungkin saja Neji sudah melupakannya dan membencinya karena ia tak menepati janji.

"Maaf, Neji. Aku ini pembohong." Gaara berucap lirih.

_Apa tak bisa sekali saja aku titip rinduku_

_Mengapa hujan yang kita nantikan tak pernah membantuku_

Neji duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon di bukit itu. Mata lavendernya memandang pelangi yang membentang di langit.

Selama pelangi itu ada disana ia takkan pergi. Karena pelangi itu adalah bagian dari kenangannya bersama Gaara. Dimana ia menyampaikan janjinya pada Gaara. Janji untuk bertemu lagi dengannya disana. Ketika hujan reda sebelum pelangi muncul, ia berjanji pada Gaara untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

Tentang perasaannya. Tentang cinta yang dipendamnya pada Gaara. Tentang hati yang hanya akan ia berikan pada Gaara seorang, hanya Gaara. Tidak untuk orang lain.

Sekalipun di suatu tempat disana Gaara tak lagi mengingatnya. Ia akan menyimpan perasaannya untuk Gaara. Ia takkan mencoba memberikan perasaannya pada orang lain. Gaara adalah hatinya, ia telah memberikan hatinya sebelum Gaara pergi. Ia takkan jatuh cinta pada orang lain, hanya Gaara.

_Lewat angin yang berhembus di tengah hujan_

_Kusampaikan rinduku. Akankah tetap sama_

Gaara memukul keras bangku yang menjadi tempat duduknya kini. Rasa pedih yang menjalar akibat luka sobek di tangannya tak seberapa dibanding pedih di hatinya. Ia sudah mengingkari janjinya pada Neji. Ia tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri yang telah meninggalkan Neji.

Pelangi di langit masih setia membentang meskipun warnanya mulai meredup. Saat pelangi menghilang ia pasti akan menangis. Menangisi ketidakmampuannya untuk menepati janji pada Neji. Sekalipun ia sangat ingin bertemu lagi dengan Neji, ia tetap tak bisa pergi.

"Maafkan aku, Neji. Jangan benci aku, kumohon…"

_Pada angin atau pada hujan tetap sama_

_Perasaanku yang begitu kuat tak pernah tersampaikan padamu_

Neji menghitung mundur untuk redupnya pelangi. Saat pelangi menghilang sepenuhnya, ia akan pergi. Kesempatannya untuk bertemu Gaara akan berakhir seiring menghilangnya pelangi. Kenangannya bersama Gaara berakhir ketika pelangi menghilang. Untuk apa ia berada disana. Saat pelangi menghilang ia berpisah dengan Gaara dan membuat janji untuk bertemu lagi. Begitu seterusnya. Tapi janji yang terakhir tak berujung pada Gaara.

Entah Gaara bosan bertemu dengannya atau ada alasan lain. Neji tak tahu. Ia pun tak pernah bertemu dengan Gaara lagi setelahnya.

Neji sangat ingin mencari Gaara. Tapi kemana. Ia sama sekali tak tahu harus kemana mencari Gaara. Ia tak tahu dimana tempat tinggal Gaara selain apartemennya. Bahkan sahabat Gaara pun tak tahu kemana perginya Gaara.

"Masihkah hatimu bersamaku, Gaara. Ataukah kau telah melupakannya ketika kau pergi."

_Hujan yang berlalu tanpa tersenyum padaku_

_Aku ingin tahu mengertikah mereka akan perasaanku padamu_

"Tiga.. Dua.. Satu.."

Warna pelangi perlahan menghilang dari langit. Cahaya matahari semakin menghangatkan tubuh Gaara. Tapi tidak untuk hatinya. Ia merasa kedinginan, kesepian tanpa Neji. Tak ada lagi senyuman yang menghangatkan hatinya selain senyuman Neji.

Air mata Gaara kembali tumpah. Gaara memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Ia kembali menyesali satu hari yang ia lewatkan masih dengan tak menepati janjinya pada Neji.

Ia menangis tanpa suara meski dalam hatinya ia menjerit. Jeritan pilu yang ia suarakan semuanya adalah penyesalan atas ingkarnya ia pada Neji. Karena ia membohongi dirinya sendiri, berkata bahwa ia bisa menjalani sekian hari tanpa Neji.

"Nyatanya aku tak bisa tanpamu, Neji…" ucap Gaara disela tangisannya.

_Bahkan pelangi pun berlalu begitu saja_

_Tanpa sempat aku tersenyum padanya_

Langit telah berubah menjadi biru cerah. Matahari bersinar memudarkan warna pelangi, awan-awan hitam pun kini menjadi putih bersih.

"Langit mendung telah berlalu. Hujan dan pelangi telah lenyap. Tapi kau terus ada, Gaara."

Neji berjalan menjauhi bukit dekat taman itu. Kini kesempatannya benar-benar lenyap. Gaara tak datang. Karena itu ia akan menunggu hari lain dimana hujan kembali turun dan pelangi membentang di langit. Ia akan berada disana untuk Gaara. Ia takkan pernah melewatkan satupun hujan tanpa berada disana. menikmati setiap tetesan hujan yang membasahi dirinya, membiarkan saat-saat ia bersama Gaara berputar di pikirannya.

Ia akan terus menunggu hari dimana Gaara kembali padanya, dan saat itu ia takkan membiarkan Gaara pergi lagi darinya. Ia akan menjaga Gaara, melindunginya dengan segenap jiwanya.

_Kusampaikan kata rinduku pada angin di hari ini_

_Dan kuharap akan sampai padamu meski butuh waktu lama_

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Neji." Bisik Gaara pada angin yang menyapanya. Mungkin lewat angin ia bisa mencurahkan setiap perasaannya. Tidak seperti hujan dan pelangi yang muncul beberapa saat. Angin akan terus ada setiap harinya, setiap jam, setiap detik, dan Gaara akan terus bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya lewat angin yang berhembus. Walaupun Neji takkan bisa mendengarnya, setidaknya ia merasa sedikit lega. Apa yang selama ini ia pendam akan tersampaikan di udara.

"Jika nanti aku kembali, akankah kau seperti dulu. Atau kau akan membenciku yang meninggalkanmu." Gaara menghapus sisa air mata dipipinya dan mencoba tersenyum ke langit biru.

"Aku ingin tahu itu…"

_Setelah ini akan kusimpan kenangan yang pernah kita lalui_

_Aku tetap akan merindukanmu_

Neji memandang foto dirinya bersama Gaara. Ia tak peduli bajunya basah dan ia kedinginan. Ia lebih memilih untuk merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan menatap wajah orang yang dicintainya dari sebuah foto yang terpajang di dinding apartemennya.

Berapa pun waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk Gaara kembali, ia akan menunggu. Ia takkan pernah membenci Gaara yang meninggalkannya. Takkan bisa. Ia terlanjur dibutakan oleh cintanya pada Gaara. Sesering apapun Gaara meninggalkannya, ia takkan pernah membencinya.

"Come back whenever you want. I'll always wait you in here again."

Cahaya jingga matahari terbenam menerobos lewat celah jendela apartemen Neji. Neji masih tak bergeming dari posisinya. Ia masih menatap foto Gaara yang tertimpa cahaya jingga matahari.

"Sampai malam tiba. Dan hari esok datang. Perasaanku takkan berubah."

_Diantara bintang yang bergemerlap kuselipkan kata cinta_

_Berharap kau akan menerimanya dan menyimpannya_

Gaara mengangkat tangannya untuk menggapai bintang di langit. Matahari telah terbenam beberapa saat yang lalu. Bintang-bintang telah bermunculan di gelapnya malam.

"Bahkan jika malam tiba, dan kau tak ada disini. Aku bisa merasakan hatimu bersamaku."

Angin lembut menyentuh Gaara. Menggerakan rambut pendek Gaara sesuai arah angin yang berhembus. Gaara memejamkan matanya dan merasakan setiap angin yang menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Gaara, ayo masuk. Operasimu akan dilakukan dua hari lagi. Kau harus banyak istirahat." Temari, kakak perempuan Gaara menarik tangan Gaara untuk membawa Gaara kembali ke kamar rawatnya.

"Jangan lama-lama berada diluar kalau kau ingin cepat sembuh, Gaara." Temari menyelimuti Gaara yang terlelap di ranjangnya.

"Selamat malam, Neji. Semoga setelah ini aku bisa bertemu kembali denganmu." Ucap Gaara sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap dalam mimpinya.

_Selamanya akan tetap sama_

_Aku masih tetap mencintaimu._

Neji mengganti bajunya kemudian berdiam di balkon apartemennya. Cahaya bintang yang bergemerlapan menarik perhatiannya untuk terjaga. Mungkin hari ini ia tak bertemu dengan Gaara tapi ia merasa sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Gaara. Darimanapun asal keyakinan itu, Neji percaya sepenuhnya. Sebentar lagi dengan mulai menghitung mundur ia akan bisa melihat wajah Gaara lagi dari dekat. Ia bisa menyentuh wajah Gaara lagi.

Malam yang makin larut tak membuatnya untuk terlelap. Ia meminum sedikit kopinya dan kembali memperhatikan bintang-bintang.

"Selamat malam, Gaara. Semoga di malam ini kau merasakan hatiku sampai hari esok menyapamu, tidurlah dengan mimpi indahmu." Neji kembali ke kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"Sampai saatnya tiba dimana kau kembali. Ketika hujan reda sebelum pelangi muncul, dan kau ada disana bersamaku. Akan kukatakan aku mencintaimu, Gaara." Neji memejamkan matanya. Memulai menelusuri dunia mimpinya.

"Aishiteru…" Dan Neji pun tertidur dengan memimpikan Gaara. Orang yang akan selalu dicintainya.

* * *

Hanya pelampiasan dari imajinasi yang menganggu ketika turun hujan. Rei tak tahu haruskah fic ini berakhir dengan tulisan 'THE END' ataukah 'TO BE CONTINUED'. Hah~ maa ii…


End file.
